1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for the mounting of a vibration detection probe in radial proximity to a rotating shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the practice to provide in rotating machinery such as turbines or generators, vibration detection probes for measuring the vibration of the rotating shafts employed therein during the normal monitoring of the machinery. In the assembly of the rotating machine and the vibration detection probes associated therewith, it is necessary to accurately radially position the probe in close proximity to the rotating shaft. In prior art vibration detection probe holders, this positioning has been obtained by providing for the adjustment of the position of the probe with respect to stationary components of the holder. Although this method of positioning the probe with respect to the rotating shaft may be effective when the shaft is either stationary or removed from the machine, when the shaft is rotating at a high speed under normal operation, there is a risk of damaging the shaft, the probe, or both should the probe contact the rotating shaft. The probe holder of the present invention eliminates such a risk of contacting the rotating shaft with the probe should the probe be replaced while the shaft is rotating.
Prior art probed holders may allow the exit of lubricating oil and any contaminants entrained therein from the surface of the rotating shaft into the probe holder. A housing employed in conjunction with the probe holder of the present invention may be accurately positioned in close proximity to the rotating shaft, reducing the risk of the escape of such oil and contaminants through the probe holder of the present invention. Moreover, the probe holder of the present invention is provided with sealing means which reduce the risk of the escape of oil and contaminants through the holder.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vibration detection probe holder wherein the probe associated therewith can be accurately positioned in close proximity to a rotating shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibration detection probe holder wherein the probe associated therewith may be removed and replaced by another probe of the same design without risk of damaging either the rotating shaft or the probe by the probe contacting the rotating shaft while the rotating machine is operating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibration detection probe holder which prevents the exit of lubricating oil and any contaminants entrained therein from the shaft into the probe holder.